lmbwthetvshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7: Hobo
This is the 7th episode of LMBW The TV Show. It aired April, 2014. Plot Shortly after the LMBW mansion got burned down in a explosion, Batty and the usual crew had to stay at a homeless shelter. At the mean time they were trying to raise enough money to buy a new mansion. The usual crew had been depressed about Klint's death and the LMBW mansion getting destroyed by Gameking. The events had hurt Batty and Rio the most. Ever since Rio discovered that Batty had killed Klint in self-defense, he had stopped talking to her. He would even talk badly about her. As Keplers and JDude were jogging in the sidewalk of a lonely park, a van got near them. Suddenly Cake and Madkat came out of the van and both hold a gun in their hands pointing at them. Madkat ordered Keplers and JDude to get in the back of thye van. Keplers and Jdude who both were very afraid did as they were ordered. As soon as they got in the back in the van they found Caysie and Indigo in there along with Brick who which was driving the van. Keplers questioned them how they gotten out of jail as his fear started to fade away. Indigo simply tells him that it's a long story. Brick then asks Keplers and JDude of Klint. JDude unwillingly tells Brick that Klint was killed by Batty... While the usual crew was eating lunch in the homeless shelter's cafeteria, the MCP group came in along with Caysie, Indigo, Keplers, and JDude. They took the usual crew out of the homeless shelter and took them into the MCP headquarters until the could afford to buy a new mansion. A week later they were able to buy a new mansion. Brick had asked Batty that since she had killed Klint before them that if she wanted to join the MCP group. Batty rejected his offer but kissed him for giving her and the usual crew a home while they were homeless. Brick and the MCP drove away leaving the usual crew in their new home. The usual crew were invited to a party at Storm's. All of the usual group went to the party except for Batty who had decided to stay at the mansion instead. (Little did she know that Gameking had broke in the house and a little surprise from Rio.) As Batty was reading a book in the living room she heard a noise coming from the near-by basement. Batty went to invistegate what made the noise when all of the sudden she is caught by Gameking, who hold Batty at knife-point. She struggles free but runs straight into Rio's blade as she races for the front door. Rio claims that he's only doing Klint a favor and that he knows Klint would have wanted him to kill Batty for him. Gameking then holds onto Batty as Rio gets ready to stab her in the stomach! When Rio held his knife up high he was shot by someone in the back. When Rio fell to the floor, Batty saw Brick behind Rio holding a gun. Gameking quickly let go of Batty and started running towards the back door. Brick made a shot for him but missed as Gameking escaped. Batty quickly ran up to Brick and hugged him. She asked him that if he could leave her at Storm's party right after they called the cops. Brick told her that he would only if she would let him come to the party with her as her boyfriend. Batty agreed. They headed over to the party- but not until Batty got stiches in her stomach in where Rio's blade had stabbed her at the hospital. Users appearing in this episode * DC * Keplers * Drew * LFY * JDude * Riolulo * Chipika * Marro * Ire * Caysie * Madkat * Cake * Indigo * Brick Category:Episodes Category:Season 1